


Desperation

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: They barely escape Scarif. Jyn makes a desperate decision.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #13 on tumblr

Jyn wakes with her cheek pressed to the cold floor of the cargo shuttle, chaos ringing in her ears. The shuttle jolts and shudders, impact shots from TIE fighters streaming over and around them. Someone is shouting, someone is moaning in pain, and her head throbs as she tries to haul herself into a sitting position. She touches something soft beside her, but gritty with sand. Cassian lies so still, so peaceful, she throws herself onto him to look for a pulse. She sags from relief when she finds it, but he’s fading.

 

Bodhi is shouting, arguing, confusion reigns as the shuttle takes more hits.

 

“Takodana!” she screams, and her voice sounds hoarse and shrill and desperate, “Hyperspace, NOW!”

 

No one argues, Bodhi initiates the drive, and they leave the disintegrating beaches of Scarif behind.

 

\---

 

Maz hides them in the lower level of her castle, brings them food and supplies and lies to anyone who asks about them.

 

Bodhi has a few scratches on him, Chirrut and Baze need long hours of uninterrupted rest, Melshi has a blaster wound in his shoulder that only requires a few bacta patches, and Kaytoo could use a good clean and tune-up of his circuits.

 

Cassian is in bad shape. Maz shakes her head, doesn’t want to give Jyn hope where there isn’t any. She simply takes Jyn’s hands in hers, looks deeply into her eyes, and says “Trust the force.”

 

Jyn has no more hope, and no more choice. She slips her hand over the kyber crystal around her neck and squeezes. Maz nods approvingly.

 

She spends long hours by his side, wonders if she’s made a mistake by not taking him back to the Alliance. They have bacta tanks that could heal him faster, faster than the scant supply of bacta bandages Maz keeps in her castle. She’s grateful for Maz’s help, and in reality this is the only place she felt safe coming to. But she looks at Cassian’s face, unmoving, draws a palm across the rough stubble of his cheek, and her chest burns at the fate her decision could cost him.

 

The others help as best they can, Chirrut prays, Bodhi brings what she needs, Baze sits by her side. Maz meditates, and when she does, Jyn clutches the kyber crystal tighter.

 

She knows Maz can’t hide them forever, that spies come to the castle, that the longer they stay the more dangerous it becomes for them. But she can’t leave Cassian. She stays by his side, watches him breathe, dread in the pit of her stomach knowing that it will be death, or capture, that will come for them.

 

\---

 

News filters through the tavern, in hushed tones and disbelieving stares, that the Death Star has been destroyed.

 

Bodhi comes stumbling down the stairs to relay the news, mouth agape and hope in his eyes. Jyn drops her head to her chest, despair and grief and anguish flow out of her, and she threads her fingers with Cassian’s, wishing she could share this moment with him. Her heart stutters when he squeezes back, and she looks to his face to see a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

 

Maz smiles beside her. “You have a long road ahead of you. What will you do?”

 

Jyn sighs, overcome with relief and an odd feeling of calm. She holds Cassian’s hand tighter.

 

“Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that it's canon that Jyn has been to Takodana, I always figured that's where they would go if they survived Scarif.


End file.
